mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Cozy Glow
Cozy Glow is a female school-age Pegasus pony who first appears as a supporting character in the season eight episode Marks for Effort, later becoming the main antagonist of the finale School Raze. She has a pink coat, curly light blue mane and tail, scarlet eyes, and a cutie mark of a rook. Cozy is a former student of Twilight Sparkle's School of Friendship, imprisoned in Tartarus for attempting to destroy all magic. She is released from her imprisonment by Grogar to join his alliance, along with Queen Chrysalis and Lord Tirek, to defeat Twilight and her friends and conquer Equestria. Development and design Cozy Glow somewhat resembles "Candy Floss" and has a similar color scheme to Unnamed Girl #1 and a similar cutie mark to Bright Smile, Ivory Rook, "Rubinstein", "Jaded Jasper", Rooks Rampart, "Check Mate", and S04E20 Unnamed Earth Mare #5. Cozy Glow was inspired by late child actress Shirley Temple and Mary "Baby Doll" Dahl from Batman: The Animated Series. She was designed by art director Matt Herring and character designer Kora Kosicka. Depiction in the series Season eight Cozy Glow first appears in Marks for Effort crying outside the Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse. When approached by the Crusaders, she explains to them that she is having difficulty with her lessons at the School of Friendship and fears flunking out. The Crusaders, wanting to attend the School of Friendship themselves, offer to help her with her homework assignments. The Crusaders teach Cozy Glow how to be friendly while doing nice deeds for Sweetie Drops, Mrs. Cake, and Big McIntosh. After Cozy gets an "A" on her assignment, the Crusaders assist her further by helping her study for an upcoming friendship exam, during which she learns about the values of friendship represented by the Elements of Harmony. However, Cozy fails the exam, and her very poor test answers cause Twilight Sparkle to accuse the Crusaders of intentional bad tutoring, believing they did so out of spite for not being allowed to attend the school themselves. Upon discovering this, Cozy Glow turns to the school's guidance counselor Starlight Glimmer and confesses that she failed the exam on purpose so that the Crusaders would be allowed to enroll at the School of Friendship. When the truth is revealed, Cozy apologizes to the Crusaders for her misguided intentions, and the Crusaders receive honorary School of Friendship diplomas and are appointed as friendship tutors. Cozy is last seen leaving the school with her new friends as they set out to tutor more students. Cozy Glow makes a few background appearances in A Matter of Principals and one in The Hearth's Warming Club just as Twilight dismisses the students for the holiday break. She appears again in Friendship University, giving Twilight the flyers that inform her about Friendship U, and later appearing after Rarity questions how Flim and Flam could have gotten a hold of the School of Friendship's lesson plans. Cozy also appears waiting in line for Starlight's counseling in Road to Friendship and in A Rockhoof and a Hard Place watching Twilight introduce Rockhoof as a new teacher in the school. In What Lies Beneath, Cozy is helping Twilight by organizing the school library, when she notices the Young Six having a difficult time studying for a friendship test. She manipulates them into doubting their confidence in their friendships. She offers them her study notes for help. At the end of the episode, the Young Six meet Cozy upon their journey underneath the school, where she learns about the Tree of Harmony's test on their friendship skills. As the Young Six drift off to sleep in exhaustion, Cozy ominously looks at the vent where the Tree of Harmony is hidden. In School Raze - Part 1, Cozy's villainous nature is revealed as she manipulates the Mane Six into going to Tartarus, captures Starlight Glimmer, and, with the help of co-conspirator Lord Tirek, steals the school's artifacts to harness their magic and take over Equestria. In Part 2, after Chancellor Neighsay assumes control of the school, Cozy orchestrates a student uprising to take back her position as school headmare. She also locks the Cutie Mark Crusaders in a hall closet when they try to distract her, and she tricks the students into believing the Young Six are trying to destroy the school. Cozy's plans are eventually foiled by the intervention of the Tree of Harmony, causing the magic she stole to return to its rightful owners. Caught between the Young Six, the Mane Six, the school students, the princesses, and the royal guards, Cozy Glow is defeated and sentenced to imprisonment within Tartarus, where she tries to make friends with Tirek. Season nine In The Beginning of the End - Part 1, Cozy Glow aggravates Tirek with her continued attempts at friendship until the two are suddenly transported out of their cages by Grogar, who assembles them together with Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra in order to join forces against the Mane Six. Cozy is unfamiliar with Grogar since his name all but faded into legend, but she is interested in the idea of befriending other villains. In Part 2, Cozy tries to help Tirek and Chrysalis get along, with little success. Upon learning of Sombra's defeat by the Mane Six, Cozy and the others nervously agree to Grogar's terms to avoid meeting the same fate. Cozy Glow is mentioned indirectly by Yona in Uprooted, and directly by Sandbar in She's All Yak. In Frenemies, Cozy Glow, along with Chrysalis and Tirek, are tasked by Grogar with retrieving his Bewitching Bell from the summit of Mt. Everhoof, but she is unable to cooperate with Chrysalis and Tirek at first. Cozy tries to gain safe passage up the mountain from the guard Rusty Bucket, but he refuses, and all attempts to go up alone end in failure. When Cozy finally learns to work together with Chrysalis and Tirek, they successfully retrieve the Bell and decide to use it in their scheme to overthrow Grogar. In The Summer Sun Setback, Cozy Glow, along with Lord Tirek and Queen Chrysalis, infiltrate Canterlot library's forbidden wing to get information in how to activate Grogar's bell and use its magic. She takes part in sabotaging the Summer Sun Celebration by disrupting the event's weather patterns thus causing a storm, and she and her fellow villains steal a book from the Canterlot Archives, which they plan to use to learn how to unlock the bell's power. Other depictions Cozy Glow appears in the September 23, 2019 post on the Discovery Family Instagram as part of "The 'Most Evil' Q&A Ever". In the post, she appears in Tirek's fantasy of opening a yoga studio. She is also featured in the September 27, 2019 post in her own Q&A video discussing her "anger management issues". Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Cozy Glow is a character in Gameloft's mobile game, and serves as an enemy boss during the "School Raze" event. Her bio states, "Gosh, miss or mister, this pony sure would like to be your bestest friend--and without any ulterior motives at all, too!" Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Personality When first introduced, Cozy portrays herself as sweet, cute, innocent, and naive. As a student of the School of Friendship, she often displays a fear of failing class and being expelled. However, this is later revealed to be a front for Cozy's true nature as a schemer and manipulator. She worms her way into the lives of the Mane Six, Young Six, and Cutie Mark Crusaders, playing the role of an adorable, friendly filly and earning their trust, as part of her plan to take over the school and eventually all of Equestria. Her true self is power-hungry and unscrupulous, willing to request help from Tirek (one of Equestria's greatest enemies), and use and discard anyone to get what she wants. She thinks little of the true virtues of friendship, believing she can easily make more friends without them, and cares for no one but herself, seeing friendship solely as a means to gain power. Like Chancellor Neighsay, she holds prejudice against non-ponies, passive-aggressively taunting most of the Young Six about how friendship seemingly isn't in their nature during What Lies Beneath, and in School Raze - Part 1, she labels Smolder as a "scheming dragon". While locked up next to Tirek, Cozy annoys him with her attempts at familiarity, such as addressing him simply as Tirek and creating a "friendship sculpture" of the two of them. After they are freed by Grogar, she stays close to Tirek, regularly cowering behind him whenever she gets scared. She also claims to know "everything" about friendship and attempts to get both Tirek and Chrysalis to say something nice about each others' species. In Frenemies, Cozy Glow displays her arrogance by bragging about draining Equestria's magic and cites it as the reason why she should lead Chrysalis and Tirek. She is also shown to be very short-tempered and spoiled, yelling at Rusty Bucket when he refuses to let her to the top of Mt. Everhoof. She claims that the "real" her is "cute and loveable", despite Tirek pointing out that her true personality is anything but. Near the end of the episode, she finally agrees to work together with Tirek and Chrysalis, and briefly realizes that when the three of them helped each other, it felt better somehow, showing a degree of cooperation. Merchandise Enterplay collectible card game Friends Forever #118 SR. Cozy Glow is featured on a magazine card. Quotes }} Gallery See also *Characters with a similar name: Gardenia Glow, Pacific Glow, and Moonglow. References de:Cozy Glow fr:Cozy Glow pl:Cozy Glow ru:Коузи Глоу Category:Alicorn ponies Category:Antagonists Category:Foals Category:School of Friendship students Category:Supporting characters Category:Featured articles